<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frustrating by katriona_subasa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449581">Frustrating</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katriona_subasa/pseuds/katriona_subasa'>katriona_subasa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warrior of Twilight [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aymeric makes a very brief appearance, Gen, Mention of Thancred-WoL, Post-Stormblood, This is more of me trying to wrap my head around what the heck happened</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katriona_subasa/pseuds/katriona_subasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s frustrating. It’s so damn frustrating! Two of my dearest people, and I could do nothing! I couldn’t fix this." Lyse-centric.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warrior of Twilight [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Frustrating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since they confessed, seeing Thancred and Syna resting together, curled around each other for warmth and comfort, became a common sight. Part of it comes from Syna's background and a longing for the warmth another's touch brings. The rest, no doubt, because their duties can take them far apart and so, they relish in the chance to simply hold one another. It's something even I know, despite missing quite a bit of their early courtship, being in Little Ala Mhigo with Papalymo and not Ishgard like the others. The sight I see in front of me… it's a sight I've seen a few times now: Thancred resting peacefully, with Syna laying her head on his chest. In normal circumstances, Thancred might be reading a book or report while Syna slept… or maybe the two would be discussing stories and poems. Thancred would be awake, of course. Too light a sleeper, made even lighter thanks to his time in the Dravanian wilds, and heightened even further to keep Syna safe so that she could relax for once, Twelve damn it. Syna may even be teasing him about it…</p><p>There's no teasing at the moment, though. Thancred is not awake. He lies in a bed, still as a corpse with only the shallow rise and fall of his chest showing he's not one. He does not absently play with a lock of Syna's hair while reading or chatting, despite her resting her head on him. Syna herself is silent, eyes shut not in peaceful, contented slumber, but from the desperate need to reassure herself that his heart still beats. Of course, that's not the problem. Not according to the Elder Seedseer…</p><p>'Called', she had called it. Soul plucked from the body and yanked… somewhere else. No one knows. Syna briefly shared her experiences with a mad scientist who supposedly extracted her soul, but it's nothing like this. And though she kept on the brave face while relaying the information to the others, while planning the next step… right now, alone with the soulless body of her beloved, it's all too clear just how devastated she is. There's faint tears on her face, exhaustion threatening to crush her… and I can't do anything. It's frustrating. It's so damn frustrating! Two of my dearest people, and I could do nothing! I couldn't fix this, and I know the second Syna realizes I'm here, she'd put on that brave face one more time to keep me from worrying. So now, all I can do is hang back and watch as my dear friend… first Alisae and now this and…! Wish I could ask Papalymo synonyms for 'frustrating' because I sure could use them!</p><p>"Mistress Lyse?" At my name, I quickly close the door to Thancred's room and turn to see Lord Aymeric approach. "I assume we should make excuses for Syna a little longer?" he asks, already aware of just why I had been standing in the doorway. Then again, I think anyone who knew Syna would know where she is. "None in the meeting should need it, but…"</p><p>"...Damn it, others would've seen us running around like crazy people," I growl, realizing what is going on without him even elaborating. Frustrating… so damn frustrating… the leaders running always meant bad things and whenever there are bad things, people need reassurances. And few reassured more than Syna. Syna, the Warrior of Light, Savior and Champion of Eorzea, Savior and Azure Dragoon of Ishgard, Rider of Dragons, Ender of the Dragonsong War, Liberator of Ala Mhigo and Doma, and the Twelve knew how many other titles she has… she just walks into a room and the people are reassured. And Syna knows this. That's why as soon as she steps out of the room, no one will see the broken-hearted girl who is living out the terrifying nightmare of almost losing the one she loves a third damn time and wondering if this time will be the one that… "Damage control first. Syna gets all the time she needs and wants. No one bothers her unless there's a primal and even then…"</p><p>Frustrating. It's frustrating that this is all I can do for Syna. For the 'Warrior of Light' who saved everyone countless of times. But if it's all I can do, then it's what I'll do. This and keeping things as stable as I can and… and I don't know… make her laugh and smile before she leaves? Something to remind her that we're here to take some of the burden… Wish I could just punch the worries away. But that would have to wait until we learn more. For now, helping how I could. And try not to grind my teeth. Somehow.</p>
<hr/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's note: May have hit a certain quest. May have had difficulties wrapping my head around it. So… uh… yeah?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>